


I Could Kiss You Right Now!

by Klementine369



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith finally gets the chant right and Lance gets really happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Kiss You Right Now!

The team morale had been dangerously low for the past few days. They were fighting yet another one of Zarkons supply ships. The task at this point being simple enough to be boring. The team was getting tired of these missions and Lance could tell. 

They were flying their lions around the enemy ship, slowly but surely disabling it. Lance could hear the sighs from his fellow Paladins. 

“Allura, can't we just go fight Zarkon?” Pidge said. 

“We don't even know where their base is. I know destroying these ships seems pointless, but the less Zarkon has, the better.” Allura said. 

“The Princess is right!” added Coran. “Think of this as practice. You all are also getting much better at working together!” 

The Paladins knew they were right, but that didn't stop them from wanting a challenge; even if that challenge was a bit more dangerous. 

Lance could tell everyone was getting tired, so he decides to boost team spirit. “Hey guys! Why don't we try some team cheers?” 

“Lance, that's so lame.” Keith said.

“Keith is right, Lance.” Hunk began. “Count me in!” 

“Who's going to beat Zarkon?” Lance shouted excitingly into his com. The team was silent for a beat before Hunk and Pidge responded with a triumphant “Voltron!” 

After chanting that a few times, the rest of the team had joined. All of them were laughing, despite having lasers shot at them. Lance then decides to try an old cheer. 

“I say Vol you say Tron! Vol!” 

Maybe it was the battle that gave him more focus, maybe he was just picking up on Lance’s odd chants, but everyone was shocked to hear Keith shout a response of “Tron!” 

“Keith, buddy, you finally got it! I could kiss you right now!” Lance said. 

“Ok.” 

“Wait, what?” Lance was shocked at Keith's response. “Keith probably didn't mean it that way”, he thought. 

“You said you could kiss me right now. I don't have a problem with that.” 

“Wow, Keith, I never thought you'd be so forward with your crush.” Pidge joked. She figured out Keith liked Lance a long time ago; keeping tabs on his growing crush. 

“I see my opportunities and take them.”

Lance was still in shock after they had finished destroying the ship. He tried to escape to his room to sort out his feelings when he bumped into Keith. 

“Hey Keith. How you doing.” Lance started awkwardly. Keith crossed his arms and told Lance that they can talk about it. 

Lance blushed a deep crimson. He was never shy to flirt with others, but never knew what to do when others were so forward with him. “So, you want to kiss me?”

“I wouldn't complain.” 

“Pidge said you have a crush on me?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Keith rolled his eyes. He was clearly trying to act like he wasn't as embarrassed as Lance. 

“So, can I kiss you?” 

Keith just nodded, and before he knew it, Lance’s lips were on his. The kiss was warm, a little rough, and tasted like whatever fancy chapstick Lance undoubtedly used. When Lance pulled away, he was smiling. 

“I say Vol you say Tron. Vol!” 

“Tron!” 

Lance laughed and pulled Keith in for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
